


Destiny and Beyond

by phandomoftheowl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Magic Revealed, Season/Series 04, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/pseuds/phandomoftheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Merlin finally have the long awaited confrontation. Who is Emrys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, of course.

It took them longer than it should have to get here to have this confrontation.

 

“ _You._ You're Emrys?”

 

There was little he could say to convince her otherwise when the proof was scattered all around them. The patch of woods they were standing in was razed to the ground, courtesy of a spell Merlin used to stop the magical creature Morgana had created to target Arthur during his hunts. The king and his knights were scattered all around them, knocked unconscious by Merlin's enchantment.

 

He said, “You did conjure the beast to bring Emrys to you.”

 

“But. You – ” She looked as drained as he felt. “You lied to me.”

 

He dared to take a step towards her. “I told you once before; it didn't have to be this way.”

 

She shook her head, ebony locks flying this way and that at the motion. Denial, then. He could understand that. “How could you, Merlin?”

 

“No.” He refused to let the guilt wash over him now where she could use it against him to weaken him. He had been feeling enough of that over the years, and lately more so. “I tried to help. You didn't want to listen.”

 

Morgana's eyes strayed to the magically dozing Arthur. “The sorcerer who healed Uther, that was you?”

 

“Tried. I tried to heal him. We both know why I didn't succeed.”

 

Triumph flashed through her. Merlin could see it in the way she stood up a little straighter. “Yes. Indeed.”

 

“You shouldn't be so pleased,” he told her tiredly. Because he was. He hadn't been there when Arthur had been attacked, but he had felt it deep within him when Arthur was first scratched by the wild creature's claws. He was glad he had thought to put the protection spell on Arthur earlier today when it became clear he wouldn't be able to leave the castle during the king's patrol. He had hastened from the castle as fast as he could to get here in time. The beast drew out the targets of his master or mistress by harming the people closest to them.

 

“Oh, but I am.”

 

“If you had not been so rash, we could have been free by now,” Merlin explained. “Arthur promised me that.”

 

“He would have gone back on his word. Betrayed you,” Morgana snapped. “He is his father's son.”

 

“Is he?” He stared at her, trying to fathom how she had come to be this. This being of magic and hatred. Bitter, and alone, and so, very lost.

 

“Yes.” He harsh whisper carried through to him, and he knew she didn't believe it herself.

 

“You've sealed your own fate without even knowing it,” he said, saddened because he knew what he would have to do. Maybe not today, but someday.

 

“So you will still stand by him? You will still be loyal to him even though he will never accept who you are?” Morgana's voice cracked at accept.

 

“I will always be by his side, protecting him, like I always have been,” Merlin vowed.

 

“What is to stop me from destroying you now?” She hissed, arms lifting up to cast a spell that would never come.

 

“Destiny,” he answered, and threw up his palm to send her away from the burnt clearing. She screamed against his magic, but had no chance to fight it.

 

One of the knights groaned, breaking free of his sleep spell. “Merlin?”

 

“Gwaine.” Merlin took a moment to be grateful it was him and not any other knight. “I wasn't here.”

 

“Okay.” He watched as Merlin slipped between the trees and vanished in the shadows.


End file.
